The present invention relates to a laser apparatus and, more particularly, to an excellently safe laser apparatus for medical application which can terminate a laser irradiation without fail even if an irradiation switch unit has trouble during the irradiating operation.
Generally, by using a laser apparatus for medical application, a doctor manipulates a handpiece by hand and operates the irradiation switch unit by hand or by foot to turn on and off the laser unit for irradiating a diseased part of a patient with a laser beam. In a conventional laser apparatus with a laser unit as a light source, a push-type irradiation switch unit internally has one switch and one return spring.